Photographs
by Memories'34
Summary: Nami buys a camera at a market and with a camera that means pictures being taken. Soon a scrap book is made full of pictures of the infamous Straw Hat Crew. These picutres hold memories that won't soon be forgotten. LuNa and some hinted ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Sorry for taking so long to write again, but I haven't had many ideas. That is until I listened to some Nickelback, their song photograph really helped inspire me. Their other songs have also given me some inspiration. So look out because I may post a few before I go back. Sorry guys but bad news... well maybe, depends if you like my writing or not or are just like urgh, god not this chick again XD. Anyway on with the potentially bad news, I may not be able to post much when I go back to school in a week, I'm in year 11 with tests coming up that I have no idea about so it's going to be revision... *unenthusiastic tone* great!

Oh and for my story An Unwanted Feeling, THANK YOU! Thank you to all that reviewed, favourited ( that's not a real word... but w.e. is now) and even read the story. Just had a look at how many people read my story and I'm really flattered. I know it's probably not that much compared to other writers but I'm still really happy people read it as I didn't think it would do that well.

Well on with the story because I'm sure people are trying to read the story and are just sitting there sighing telling me to get on with it and that they don't want to hear my life story xD.

Oh yeah this thought suddenly came up, on my other story I didn't make a disclaimer to one piece and I'm not going to on this either. If you want to see it, it's on my profile... *mumbles* even though I think there pointless. **End of** **A/N**

* * *

Photographs

Nami was walking around the market, currently on her own as she had told the others to buy supplies they would need, and came across a stall. The market on this island, to put it bluntly, sucked. They all sold the same things just in different packaging claiming that it's better than the rest. The only reason this stall had caught her attention is because of the odd packages on the table, she hadn't seen these at any other stall. When given a closer glance the packages were cameras. She'd always wanted one of these but they're quite rare to come across and can come at quite a hefty price. She realized right then and there she had to have it! When she looked up the man was already looking at her with a smirk that said; I know you're interested so I'm going rip you off.

All Nami did was match that smirk and ask, "How much for this?" The chunky man replied, amusement clear in his voice "500 Beli." Was his short reply, a few people walking by had heard this and stopped, intrigued to see what the women would do. Nami knew exactly what to do; she would get this price down.

34'#

A few minutes later a huge crowd had gathered their mouths gaped open as far as possible. Some people whispering to each other that at the stall was 'Burglar Cat Nami' and that the man at the stall was about to be sorry that he messed with her. Everyone who knew Burglar Cat Nami knew that no one should ever mess around with her and her money. Unfortunately for the chunky man no one had told him and he had to learn this the hard way.

He did learn, but only when Nami was walking away with her newly bought, discount camera, then stopped a few steps away from the stall and turned to the man who tried to rip her off, and did her signature pose that she did when she got her own way; wink and stick her tongue out. The man looked defeated, yes, he had bumped up the price for her but she had managed to get it down way below the original price and he ended up not only not making a profit but also losing money.

34'#

Nami was now on her way back to the ship extremely pleased that she had managed to get the price that far down, from the original price of 500 to the new much cheaper price of 150 Beli! It would have gone a lot smoother if she could have used her old method; flirt, to get the price down but she couldn't do that anymore so instead persuasion was the next best option and if that hadn't of worked she would resort violence!

The reason she couldn't flirt the price down anymore was because of Luffy, she had promised not to do it anymore. She frowned at that thought, she wasn't his girlfriend but it was becoming quite obvious he liked her a bit more than nakamaship. The last time she had flirted with a guy to get something cheaper she had ended up not getting it at all because Luffy had thrown a tantrum and pulled her away before she could do anything else. But before she could dwell on her flow of thoughts anymore she was in front of the ship with Luffy calling her name jumping down to meet her, she just couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she saw Luffy jog towards her. As much as he liked her, she liked him.

He was now in front of her smiling like always. He looked cute, Nami thought. The wind was playing with his hair tousling the bits poking out of his hat, which mixed with his eyes, wide with curiosity and the little scar under his eye, she couldn't think any differently. Once again his voice brought her out of her thoughts, "What'd ya buy?" he asked looking at the bag and then his eyebrows turned down into a frowned as a thought came to him, "You didn't try to get a discount again did ya?" A small laugh left her lips as she knew he was thinking about the thought she just had. She passed him the bag as she explained "I did get a discount, just used a different method." That soon brought his smile back but didn't last long as he pulled the camera out of the bag and confusion swept across his face. "What is it?"

Nami, taking the camera out of his hands, opened the packaging so he could see it and explained "It's a camera, they aren't seen very much and are quite rare to find. It takes your picture so that later you can remind yourself of that memory." As she was explaining his face turned from confused into wonder at the item she was holding.

"Wow, can we use it?" he asked excited over the new contraption. Nami shrugged and said "Sure, one of the reasons I bought it." Luffy quickly stood beside Nami excitement still in his eyes and said, "Let's take a picture now!" Nami quickly looked at him and lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What now...with both of us?" Luffy wanting to take the picture now so quickly answered, "Yeah, yeah now! So we can remember when we bought the camera." She still thought it was a strange idea but didn't argue, as her and the crew knew very well that once he made up his mind you couldn't change it.

Nami brought the camera up in front of herself and Luffy ready to take it, when Luffy decided to bring them a bit closer, he wrapped both his arms around Nami's small waist and formed his famous ear splitting smile. Nami blushed at the bold move but didn't hit him, rather enjoying having his arms around her and smiled taking the picture. When the picture was taken Nami turned it round to have a look at the picture, it was an incredibly sweet picture.

Looking at it, you could just see Luffy's arms wrapped around Nami, both of their hair was softly blowing due to the wind, both of them had happy smiles set of their face and a blush was spread along Nami's cheeks. Even now looking at the picture Nami blushed, she couldn't help it; they looked just like a couple. It didn't help Nami's blush that Luffy still had his arms wrapped around her and was laughing, obviously pleased with the picture and not being hit for having his arms around her.

A thought slipped through her head before being catapulted up on deck by Luffy and his elastic arms; that camera was one damn good buy!

* * *

**A/N **Whoop, whoop and I'm done! Believe it or not this is NOT a one-shot. It's going to be a multi-chapter story. It'll be one-shots revolving around the pictures taken with the camera but all together in the story! Amazing stuff huh xD.

As you may have noticed I have no idea how what the value of a Beli is, so I just guessed ^.^

Well I'll update soon, I already have the next idea in my head so it won't be too long.

Memories'34 x


	2. Unexpected

**A/N **Not going to drabble on again, I read the last one and was like o_O I talk too much. WOW guys, THANKS! I've had a lot of story alerts, fav author, fav story and more reviews than my other story. I really appreciate it. I never realised until I recently started writing that these little things really make a writer feel better and more confident in their stories.  
Sorry I will get on with the story but just a quick question; does anyone know the difference between a visitor and a hit on the traffic reports? I'm confused

Decided to put this up a day early, anyway here's the next update. **End of A/N**

* * *

Unexpected

Once Nami and Luffy had got back on deck the crew had started coming back one by one, obviously with Zoro last- no need for explanations there. She had showed them the camera and all of them thought it was a good idea to document their time finding one piece. Obviously, it was just bound to happen, half way through the discussion and Usopp's little rant in the background lying about how he had once been a famous photographer, Zoro pointed out a fact, that was both helpful but at the same time had bad timing, 'Who's goin to take the pictures?' With that said an argument started out, Luffy claiming 'he's the captain so he's allowed', and then Usopp saying how he had 'once been photographer' therefore the best choice. Nami soon grew agitated with their yelling and fighting so marching over she hit them both sending them to the ground and shouted at them to 'shut up' and she'd decide on who's taking the pictures.

So after this the crew, basically Nami and Robin with Sanji swirling around them discussed who was mainly going to be taking the pictures. It ended up with Robin being the prime candidate for this.

Luffy was just out of the question as he would take picture of pointless things, Zoro just wasn't interested in anything to do with the camera so therefore no pictures would be taken along their journeys or he would lose the camera, Usopp and Chopper wouldn't be much help as their just as bad when Luffy's around to influence them, Franky was only really interested in making his own much better version and Sanji and Brooke were obviously not even considered seeing as they were the ships perverts and poor Nami and Robin would never be left alone. Then, finally there was Robin, she had multiple hands, was sensible and was interested in, as well as taking pictures of their journey would also like to take pictures of anything with historical value. So there it was; Robin would take a picture when the occasion called for it.

34'#

Luffy had a dilemma and with this he had no idea what to do so it would seem he'd have to go and ask someone about it. Truthfully he'd had this problem for a long while, it was Nami, but up until now he was fine with just being Nakama but now it didn't seem enough. Unfortunately for Luffy, Nami is very unpredictable with how she takes things and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or approach the subject the wrong way. Although he was thought of as stupid he knew the feeling he felt for Nami, he really liked her, had a crush on her and possibly more but not love... not yet. So with this he needed to go to someone with more experience than people his age and he knew the perfect person for this, Robin.

34'#

When he had found Robin it was quite hard to talk to her as she was with Nami quite a lot and had Sanji flitting around her as well, if he heard what he was asking he would get a swift kick to the head. So he had to wait for Robin to be alone, which he hated having to do, he wanted this to be quick.

It was just by luck that later he found Robin to be alone; he was walking around the ship a couple times as he was bored. Sanji wouldn't make him food, everyone was busy doing their own thing and the fish weren't biting. However, on his fifth lap of the ship he saw Robin walk into the library, alone! Now was his chance! Quickly walking over to the library he saw Robin sitting with a book in her lap but when she heard the door close she looked up and gave a small smile at seeing her Captain stand there looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hello Captain-san, what are you doing in the Library?" she asked, now her full attention on the boy sitting beside her.

"I need help with... something." Robin raised an eyebrow already having an idea what he wanted help with.

"Would it by any chance have something to do with an orange haired navigator?" Luffy looked up at Robin in amazement and shock at her guessing that when he hadn't even said anything!

Really it had become quite obvious to Robin that the captain was becoming increasingly infatuated with the navigator. She had noticed how sometimes he would blankly stare at her when he thought no one was looking, how he seemed to, even when mucking about, be within a few feet of her and that he was touching her more and more. Then when she saw the picture on the camera with his arms wrapped around Nami it only confirmed her thoughts.

Before Luffy could say anything else Robin asked, "What are you planning on doing?" Luffy looked sheepish as he replied, "It's kinda why I'm here, I need help I dunno what to do and if she even likes me... like that."

Robin could only crack a small smile at her Captains insecurity. It had also become quite obvious on Nami's behalf that she liked her Captain in return.

"You don't have anything to worry about Navigator-san not returning your feelings. As for how to tell her, that's up to you, takes all the fun away otherwise." Before Luffy could say a single word back Robin got up and walked out with her newly picked out book in hand.

He smiled at the thought of Nami liking him back, at least this made things a bit easier but then frowned again as he still had no idea how to tell her. Looks like he was going to have to do this by himself, he was going to have to think about this long and hard, which was a bit of a problem as Luffy was known to have a short attention span at times. Without another thought he got up and walked over to Sunny's head sat himself down and thought.

34'#

Luffy had stayed there for a while, thinking except for when lunch was called, obviously, and then he'd noisily make his way to get food. However, Luffy still had no idea what to do about the Nami problem, so after lunch he would once again have to go back to Sunny's head and think. When everyone had dispersed and went to do their own things, Luffy walked onto the deck and noticed a few feet away from Sunny's head was Nami checking the log pose; making sure the ship was still on course.

At that moment he decided he was going to do it right there on the spot, even though he had no idea what he was going to say. He made his way cautiously towards her making sure to be quiet so he didn't give away his position to her. Just as he was as close as possible to her back but making sure not to touch her he leaned in towards her ear and softly spoke her name.

Nami being quite oblivious to what was going on behind her almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being spoken and his hot breath tingle across her ear, she was sure that a blush had also at that moment spread across her face. She turned around quickly to see him standing just inches away from her, the sudden invasion of her personal space making her blush darken.

Once she had calmed down she spoke in a slightly irritated tone, "Jesus, Luffy, you scared the life out of me."

Nami looked at him as he moved to stand beside her but with their arms still touching she noticed the mischievous glint still in his eyes as he muttered a 'Sorry.' With that glint in his eyes she knew he was up to something or other.

As his eye looked up into hers the glint soon went away and seriousness entered his eyes, Nami voiced what was in her head before even thinking it through, "What's up Luffy?" she asked worried with his sudden change of expression.

Luffy hesitated before answering "... I have something to tell you but I don't know how to." It was the only thing Luffy was sure to say he was still trying to quickly figure out what to do, should he blurt it out, talk to her or take sudden 'action'?

Nami was suddenly relieved as it didn't sound too serious and was something she might be able to handle, she was then curious to know what he was going to tell her. She knew what she secretly wanted to come out of his mouth, as she had wanted him to talk about it for ages but didn't want to get her hopes up.

She replied, trying to reassure him, "Luffy just tell me, whatever it is just tell me."  
To emphasis her point she rested her hand on his arm. Luffy once again didn't answer straight away but when he did, she noticed, he was self consciously looked at the floor and mumbled out something quietly.

Nami had heard him but just couldn't resist teasing him a bit, with a grin she asked, "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you."

He looked up at her again and noticed the grin on her face. He then realised; she was teasing him, she'd heard him but wanted to hear it again! Matching her grin as an idea popped into his head he swung himself around so he once again in front of her and put his arms of either side of her resting his hands on the railing, trapping her from escaping.

On sudden impulse he then leaned in and whispered into her ear "I... like... you" he repeated to her slowly to get the point across. Nami's earlier blush appeared but much, much heavier than previously.

Luffy leaned back to look at her face and thought she looked extremely cute with her blush lighting across her cheeks and then the sun shining down on her to make it stand out further. Nami could have sworn just when he said those words her heart skipped a beat, she'd been waiting for this for ages and look at what she was doing, just standing there blushing like a little school girl, so instead she took action.  
Leaning in closer so both their noses were brushing, her sweet breath on his lips, teasing him, she then lifted her hands so one was resting on his upper arm, feeling his wiry toned arms and the other resting on his shoulder.

She brushed her lips to his before repeating his statement back to him, "I like you, too."

After that she closed the rest of the distance between them to seal their lips together. Their lips moving against each others, as the kiss started to progress but was cut short when they both heard a click and a flash.

Luffy had pulled back and looked to the left suddenly. Nami, confused, turned as well to see what had interrupted them, only to be met with a hand that had popped out from the railing prodding Luffy on the shoulder.

Looking from the arm on the railing upwards, their stood Robin in front of them a few metres away with a camera and a small devilish smile lighting her face, Luffy's face immediately cracked a huge smile and Nami looked shocked for a moment before sporting herself a catty grin.

All the while, inside she was absolutely mortified at being caught doing this, outside, of all the places and to make it worse, it was on camera! She had been so lost in the moment before kissing him to realize where she was. The flash from the camera had broken her thoughts. When the picture was taken Luffy separated himself from Nami to go look at the picture and judging from Luffy's face it was certainly a good one.

Walking over Robin passed her the camera so she could look, and looking back at her was herself and Luffy.

The first one was of her and Luffy kissing oblivious to what was going on, the sun had been behind Robin therefore lighting both her and Luffy up. Luffy was pressed flush up against Nami and she was leaning back on the railing for support, while their lips were locked in a rather passionate kiss.

The second one both of them was looking at the camera, Luffy sporting his straw hat and face cracking grin whilst Nami had a more devilish grin on her face. His arms were wrapped loosely around her hips, with his hands resting on the railing directly opposite the small of her back, making it look like she had no way out (though she wouldn't really want to escape) and Nami had her hands in the same position before being caught with the camera; her hands on his upper arm and shoulder.

Both photos were very intimate and Nami was sure that her face was blood red with embarrassment. Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist and mentioned he liked the picture and told Robin to keep them.

All Nami could do was sigh and except this picture was now part of a rapidly growing collection. Nami quietly sighed as a thought popped up in her head; she had thought Robin was a good choice for taking the pictures... obviously not.

She then looked at Robin from the corner of her eye who was talking to Luffy about ways they could possibly store these photos and her mouth turned up into a wicked grin, a plan already starting to form inside her head; she wouldn't be the only one with a picture like this.

* * *

**A/N **Thank god I finished this, I got stuck writing this sooo many times! There was so many ways I could have gone with this story and I picked what I thought would be the best way. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. I've got the next idea roughly in my head but not quite as clear as this one had been, I promise to update again before I got back to school, which is next Monday, *sigh* unhappy times. After that I have no idea what I'll write.

I would really love to hear what you guys think about this chapter, what was bad, what was good, what I should/shouldn't, what you guys would like to see in future chapters after all I am writing for you guys.

If you guys have any requests for a picture you want to feature in the story just PM me and I will get writing.

Reviews make the author very happy! *hint hint* XD

Memories'34 x


	3. Surprises!

A/N

Guys once again thank you for all the positive reviews and for how many hits my story has had ^_^  
I'm very sorry I didn't post when I said I would, I decided to leave my homework to the last minute before going back to school and my Mum banned me from the laptop and then on top of that I had such a bad case of writers block, sad times. Sorry for the lame excuses but it's true, anyway enough of this, and on with the story. **End of A/N**

* * *

Surprises

Nami was flicking through photos deleting ones that hadn't come out as good as others, whilst still admiring the vast collection that were going to be kept, some ranging from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper mucking about, Zoro with a drawn on Moustache while he was asleep (courtesy of Sanji), then Sanji and Zoro fighting (because he had found out Sanji drew the permanent marker moustache on him), and then the ones of Nami and Luffy that even now still made her blush, you know just the usual Straw Hat Crew.

When she came to one of the last photo's, Nami was about to delete the picture as it appeared to have come out just black, before deleting it she gave it a once over and her finger suddenly stopped when she saw what appeared to be yellow hair to the right hand side of the picture. It was Sanji! He was slumped on the floor with a black fog surrounding his, his face just screamed depression and upset. It kind of reminded her of the time Sanji got his first bounty.

She didn't know this photo had been taken. When she flicked onto the next picture that had been taken it jogged her memory as to why he was like that; a heap on the floor.

34'#

Robin sat in a chair on the deck opening her colossal book, not that she thought it was that big, and sat reading. That is until then green haired swordsman on board decided now would be a good time to do some weights. As soon as that started all the words in the book just went through her eyes and straight out the back of her head without even being able to process them in her brain, it was rather hard to read when you had an incredibly muscular man only a few feet away weight lifting.

As Zoro was lifting weights he felt eyes watching him, as he looked up he was met by the sight of Robin sitting there trying to read as hard as she could but at the same time her eyes flicking back and forth between the book and himself. He smirked at the effect he was having on her, even when he was only just lifting weights.

Robin, seeing this smirk decided she would turn the tables on him. Zoro watched as she got up and walked slowly and seductively towards him her eyes never wavering, he tried to ignore it and carry on not wanting to lose his cool.

However, his cool was immediately lost as he felt her thin, delicate fingers move through his short hair and rest on the back of his neck and then when she whispered something into his ear, feeling her hot breath, he dropped the weight all together, this causing a loud thud to echo through the ship. Weirdly though it didn't bring anyone's attention to where they were standing.

He had secretly been with Robin for a long while but decided it would be best for the whole crew if they didn't find out. Well mainly that was Robins idea as she could see the relationship growing between Luffy and Nami and with Robin then taken if would cause Sanji to flock Nami. To be honest though, with Nami and Luffy now together it didn't really matter too much about keep their relationship a secret but they didn't like to openly show affection so it seemed no one had found out about it, also they either didn't notice or just didn't ask about their lingering touches or the fact that the two of them were talking more often.

As the flash went the two of them were broke out of their thoughts and back into reality. When they came crashing down to reality, there looking at them was a smug Nami on the end of the camera obviously pleased with herself. Okay so maybe the loud thud had caught someone's attention, thought Zoro.

Nami had told Robin earlier that she would get her back.

34'#

When Sanji had finally had a chance to look at the camera he had been absolutely horrified at what he found, firstly the pictures of his Nami-swan and shitty Luffy holding each other and kissing but then to make things even worse was his Robin-chwan and the shitty Marimo head.

The picture showed them close, Robin's hand delicately rubbing the back of _his_ neck and _his_ hands were resting on Robin-chwans hips. What made it even worse was that as they both looked at the camera they both looked neutral as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Robins face was beautiful as ever but still looked at the camera in the same manner she usually does when talking to someone and Marimo looking grumpy, no change there.

Both women on board, gone, taken... they had boyfriends. He had thought it would happen at some stage but never would he have imagined that he wasn't going to be one of their boyfriends!

He slumped to the ground in pure heart break, absolutely gutted. Sure he'd still treat them the same, they are women after all and deserved to be treated like gods, but now he wouldn't be able to hope that one day he might get the chance to hold one of them, kiss one of them. It was over, he lost.

As these thoughts flowed through his mind a black fog of depression started to seep in and set around him and his slumped form.

34'#

Nami could remember this now like the back of her hand. Looking closely at the picture it was Zoro who had taken it. How did she know this? Easy, you could see his shoes in the picture. Exactly why Zoro wasn't allowed to take pictures, Nami thought.

Obviously when Zoro had stumbled upon the scene of Sanji, he couldn't let this funny situation go and took the picture.

Nami and Robin, even though she hid it better, were feeling a tad bad about how this had turned out. Sanji's moping and weeping lasted for another couple of days before he finally straightened himself off. Hoping to have not made himself look pathetic in the beautiful women's eyes.

* * *

**A/N** Hope that wasn't too bad. I was thinking to myself today okay I'm going to sit here and just write it. I've had no inspiration to this chapter so sorry if the quality's not as good as the other two chapters. I'd still love to hear about good, bad points to the story though please.

Not much LuNa, sorry LuNa fans! More of a ZoRo. I decided to put Robin and Zoro together already but secretly because to be honest I had no idea how to go about getting them together.

Once again so, so, so sorry about the long wait, life's been a b*tch unfortunately and I haven't had time to write it!

Oooh! Check out my new story School Days! I'm working on the update currently and the wait won't be too long!

Next chapter is a request someone made!  
Remember if you have a request just PM me and I will make your photo become reality on fan fiction ;)

Memories'34 x


	4. What The F!

What the F*ck?

Monkey D. Luffy was barely ever allowed the camera, so when his whining and puppy dog eyes worked and he got the camera he made the most of it.

However, his current dilemma had him in a stump and as he looked down at the camera he was starting to think that this was a lot harder than it looks. Maybe he should have Franky or Usopp make him his own one, this one looked, to him, like it had a millions of buttons that were just there so he couldn't use it and as he pressed each one he got more and more stuck.

As Luffy pressed a button and a previous picture popped up all the saliva in his mouth instantly dried up and he could feel the beginning of a nose bleed rapidly approaching.

34'#

Luffy was speechless.

This picture was from today, he'd seen this today, but why would someone take a picture of it? However nice it may be, why?

Luffy's eyes narrowed and looked across deck to guess suspects.

_Sanji. _

He was suspect one... out of one. Time to investigate. He quickly printed out the picture, shoved it down the front of his pants, for safe keeping, and was off.

34'#

As soon as he entered the kitchen he smelt food, he tried to keep focus, 'Picture, picture... find out who took it... pic... Oh yeah... food! Food, food, get some food'

Sanji had his back to the door so he saw nothing but his curled eyebrow twitched as soon as he heard "Sanjiiiiiiii! Foooood!"

His blonde brow twitched again, "Yeah, yeah I heard. This will keep you 'till dinner you shitty gomu."

As Luffy sat down to eat he couldn't help but feel something nagging at the back of his head, wasn't he supposed to be here for something? He forgot all about this thought as he started to swallow the bit of meat in front of him.

That was until he heard the kitchen door open again and watched as Nami walked in. His face lit at the site and he remembered why he was here, 'photo!'

Nami flashed him a quick smile before turning to Sanji, "Sanji could I have a tea please" the sound of Nami's voice sent the cook straight into dance as he leapt at her.

Nami quickly side stepped and avoided being clobbered by the cook. "Of course Nami-swaaaan! Anything for you!"

She sent him a fake sweet smile that sent him off into another rant before she looked back at Luffy and winked. His reply was an ear splitting smile before she turned and left the kitchen.

He's have to go see her later Luffy thought before he turned his attention back to the Sanji who was still in his little love mode. Sanji couldn't see what Nami was doing to him, what an idiot! Then he turned serious.

As Sanji turned to pick up the plate, that he was sure Luffy had licked clean, his face turned from neutral to disgust as he saw Luffy with his hands down his pants... finding something?

"OI! I am here you shitty idiot, do that in priva...!" Sanji didn't get to finish his shouting as he fell to the floor with a nose bleed, shouting frantic "Mellorine's!" With hearts as eyes.

Luffy gave him an owlish look before speaking and pointing at the picture. "Did you take this picture?"

He snatched the picture away, "I would never do this to sweet Nami-swan!" He answered seriously, though his eyes was hearts and his heart eyes never left the picture whilst speaking.

Luffy believed him. He simply stood up, snatched the picture away (thought it wasn't as easy as it should have been) and answered with a big grin "okay" and left the kitchen with a speechless Sanji behind.

34'#

Luffy decided after Sanji's little display, he probably shouldn't show the picture anymore. So he put the picture back down his trousers and went to go ask some more others about the camera... not the picture.

34'#

First was Zoro, which proved to be harder than expected for Luffy.

After continuously poking his shoulder to wake him up, Luffy found that it wasn't the best method to waking him up. He thought this whilst he held by the vest and was nose to nose with an extremely irritated Zoro.

Whilst still nose to nose Zoro asked in a deathly calm voice, "What. Do. You. Want. Luffy?"

However, Luffy, being oblivious to the underlying threat of being seriously hurt if it was something stupid replied in his happy-go-luck tone "Did' ya have the camera last Zoro?"

The reply he got from Zoro wasn't a very nice one.

Luffy walked away with a bruised eye and several large bumps on his head knowing that no; Zoro did not have the camera last.

34'#

Luffy re-grouped and tried to think this through. Sanji, Zoro and Robin were out. It made sense to Luffy, why would Robin take that kind of picture? Then his eyes enlarged, but what if she had? She could be secretly working for Sanji! Okay Robin was back on the list that left Franky, Brooke, Usopp chopper and the new member Robin.

Just as Luffy was going to go find Franky and Brooke he felt two pairs of arms circle round his waist and was attacked with the smell of tangerines.

He felt a light breath tickle his eye before hearing a playful "Boo!" from behind him. He turned round and hugged Nami back, all previous thoughts once again lost.

When Nami pulled away she gave Luffy a quick peck on the check before asking, "So, what were you doing?" She asked with a mixture or curiosity and suspicion.

Luffy didn't blame her for being suspicious, last time he was sitting on the swing, just thinking he was making a master plan on how to unlock the fridge, which involved going to Usopp's work office and getting something to melt the fridge open.

Of course, his plan didn't work when he was found sitting in front of the fridge with Usopp's glue gun and wondering why the hinges weren't blowing up or melting off.

He visibly winced at the thought. He had gotten a thorough kick from Sanji and a few painful bumps from Nami and then what made it worse was he got a long lecture he always got, then spaced off not even bothering to pretend to listen. So when he mentioned how hungry he was he got another hit on the head.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he was hit on the head again, with an angry looking Nami above him shouting about how he wasn't listening.

Before he made the situation any worse he got up, gave her a hug whilst chuckling and asked "What's up?"

Nami's brow twitched before she once again asked, "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

Luffy's face brightened as he remembered what he was here for in the first place, however, this didn't help as Nami became even more suspicious "You better not be planning to break into the fridge again!"

Luffy laughed, he always wondered if Nami had been able to read minds, he'd investigate about this later once his photo mystery was solved. "Ah yeah! I'm going to go talk to Franky and Brooke! I'll talk to you later Nami."

He quickly darted off before Nami could asked anything else, he'd explain what's going on later once he'd found out who had taken the picture. Then Nami would be proud and give him a big slab of meat from the fridge, Luffy thought as drool was coming out of his mouth.

34'#

No one had the camera

How could this be?

He went to Franky, Brooke, Chopper, and Robin. He even went back to Sanji! Who wasn't really much help, as when he thought about the picture he just started prancing around. He shouldn't have shown Sanji that picture.

No one seemed to have had the camera before him.

He couldn't even work the camera, how annoying was today.

He wanted that slab of meat.

34'#

After Luffy had left Nami, rather dazed she might add, she was suspicious. However, she shrugged it off and went on her way to go do some maps, strange one he was.

When she emerged from doing her maps and walked about to stretch her legs she came across a rather interesting sight.

Luffy was sitting there on the grass, looking down at... What was that? And he was muttering to himself. He's so trying to open that fridge again!

As she approached Luffy had seen her and frantically shoved what he had down his shorts. Gross.

34'#

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! Nami's coming and she saw me with a picture... shove it down my shorts... she won't want it then'

However, his brilliant plan didn't work, as Nami towered over him with a thin eyebrow lifted she asked pointing as his shorts, "Luffy what was that you had?"

Luffy's eyes shifted from side to side trying to pull an innocent look off, "What you talking about Nami? I didn't have anything."

Luffy was suddenly aware that Nami didn't like that answer as she was in his face, and even thought it was his girlfriend, she looked damn scary. He started to sweat.

"Luffy, you better not be trying to break the fridge, that costs money and if you break it, it comes out of your meat money." Luffy gulped, but then was relived and smiled, he wasn't trying to break the fridge.

He flashed her a huge smile, "Nope."

Well that threw Nami off.

Suddenly she lost her demonic look and plopped herself next to him with a smile. "What have you got there then? And why did you shove it down your trousers?"

"Urmmm..." Was the only reply Nami got. One reply in which she didn't like.

"Okay then, do I really have to go down your pants to get it?"

Luffy suddenly panicked, he then looked at Nami and saw she was deadly serious. He quickly shook his head and pulled out what was in his pants.

As soon as the picture was out Nami removed it from his grasp and calmly asked, "Why Luffy do you have a picture of this in your pants? Really your pants? And why did you print this off?"

Luffy drooped as he answered "I was trying to find out who took the picture, no one did though. They all said they hadn't had the camera last."

"Oh, it was me."

Luffy's head shot up and he gaped at Nami. She laughed, "Well I was supposed to delete it, but I forgot... Luffy stop looking at me like that. I can't see behind me and unless you really want me to go see what other people think then the camera was the next best option."

Luffy stopped gaping at Nami and bluntly replied, "You could have asked me." As soon he uttered the sentence Nami's cheeks erupted with colour.

"Uh... well... urm... okay." Nami muttered, her cheeks turning a even brighter colour. "Well now that's solved we can get rid of the picture." She finished as she stood up. Just as she was about to rip it Luffy snatched it out of her grasp.

"No! I want to keep it."

"Luffy, why would you want to keep something that?" Nami asked, even more embarrassed.

"'Coz it looks nice." With that simple reply the picture went back down his trousers and now Nami felt like her whole body was on fire. It certainly didn't help when he pulled her in for a kiss and she felt his hands rest on her butt.

Both Luffy and Nami knew that she was never going to get that picture of her butt in those tight short back again. All Nami wanted to know was whether her butt looked good in those shorts and now Luffy was keeping that picture... in _his _trousers of all places!

As he pulled away from the kiss, he gave her butt a little squeeze and laughed, "Shi shi shi shi."

* * *

**A/N** I'M BACK!  
Thank you to LuffyNamiAce, who gave me the idea for this and pulled me out of my horrible writers block!  
Bk00 I am working on your request honest, it's just proving to be a bit of a challenge to write. However, now I'm out of my writers block I have an idea and your request will be here soon.

Hope you guys liked this! Really want to hear what you guys think, Love it? Hate it? Improvements?

'Till next time  
Memories'34 x


	5. Three in One

**A/N **Sorry about my long absence, god I wish I could go back to year 7 and do it all over again. My life sucks at the moment and I don't have time to update like I really wish I did. I also wish that I didn't have such a crap excuse but this is really the only reason. Sorry.

**Asuna144 **– Yes I will be making more of these I don't really plan on stopping to be honest. Thank you for your review as well, much appreciated. LOL! I did find that thought rather amusing as well and was rather surprised that my mind came up with that.

Also one more note, I've realised that I don't review very much. Yet I want you guys to review my stories, how hypocritical huh? So I'm going to start reviewing other stories, if I haven't already. Okay I'm done :D **End of A/N**

* * *

The Reason Why Zoro Hates Permanent Markers

Zoro yawned as he awoke from a good nap out on deck, looking at the sky it was... 1ish maybe? Lunch better be soon, Zoro thought as his stomach rumbled.

Zoro decided to go bother the pansy cook to see how much longer lunch would be, his stomach was going to start eating itself if he wasn't careful. When he entered the kitchen he saw the Sanji chopping something.

"Oi, Pansy, how long 'till lunch." He asked in a bored tone, growing rather irritated at the fact he was hungry.

Sanji turned to look at him and just when he was about to shout at him to wait he saw Zoro's face. The next thing Zoro new Sanji was on the floor laughing like a hyena with tears escaping his eye. Zoro's eyebrow twitched as the seconds went by with Sanji still uncontrollably laughing.

"OI, what's so funny, dart brow." Zoro was expecting Sanji to stop laughing at the insult but he just carried on. After a few failed attempts to get Sanji to stop he growled and left the kitchen more irritated than when he went in.

When he left the kitchen and came out on deck he saw Nami and Luffy sitting closely and talking. Zoro groaned as he heard Nami giggle, a lovesick Nami is definitely not what he wanted right now to improve his mood.

Before he had the chance to get away he heard Nami shout to him "Zoro, love the new look!" After that she started laughing just like Sanji had been doing previously. His brow twitched again, what was with everyone today. He then looked at Luffy who looked completely confused as to why his girlfriend was in raptures. All she had to do was point to Zoro and Luffy was then laughing as well.

Luffy calmed himself gaining the attention of his girlfriend and pulling his hair back, putting on a bored expression and then a finger between his mouth and nose did a spot on impression of Zoro. After that his restraint broke and he started flat out laughing again with Nami.

Zoro growled; he had something on his face? Rubbing between his mouth and nose to try and get it off only seemed to increase Nami and Luffy's laughter.

When Nami and Luffy had stopped laughing Zoro had disappeared.

What was with everyone? What was so funny? He went to go find Robin; maybe she could calm his nerves.

His first guess was the library as he hadn't seen her out on deck. After 10 minutes he found the library, why did the rooms keep changing places? He opened the door to see Robin sitting there. Upon his entry she let a small laugh escape, as she did Zoro sighed.

"Not you too, It's really annoying me now. What the hell is going on?"

Robins reply was to pass him a mirror with one of her extra hands. As he looked into it, looking back at him was himself but now with a curled moustache drawn in... permanent marker.

_Ero - cook _

Zoro dropped the mirror, which Robin swiftly caught and was gone in a flash. The next thing that could be heard was shouting, insults and a lot of fighting.

Robin then looked at the camera; she probably shouldn't show Zoro the picture then.

* * *

Falling behind

Nami could slowly feel herself lag behind the others, where did they get this energy from she wasn't sure. Okay, maybe that's a lie. Luffy had unimaginable energy, kind of like a five year old when they've had lots of sugar, Sanji, well he uses his legs a lot so that was understandable and Zoro, he slept most the time so it's not surprising he has so much energy; he barely uses it.

"We told you to stop, take fire!" The gruff order from the marines behind reminded Nami exactly why they were running and as she heard a gunshot that barely missed her; she squeaked and tried to gain speed so she could catch up with the guys.

However, it wasn't needed as a second after the gunshot Luffy was right next to her slinging her onto his back.

"You alright?" Once she nodded he let go a quick laugh then darted off to catch up with Sanji and Zoro again.

Nami held on, squeezing slightly when another shot was fired. Luffy laughed whilst Sanji and Zoro bickered beside him about how close Zoro had come to cutting him.

When they had got back to the ship the others thought it was quite a sight. Luffy, with Nami clutching onto his back, Zoro and Sanji still squabbling with Nami yelling threats at them both for being so childish and, now, a swarm of marines running after the four, shooting.

In all the utter chaos going on Robin had managed to take a picture, and Nami smiled every time she saw it.

* * *

Romantic Gestures

Before Nami had gotten together with Luffy she had never imagined he could be this loving. She saw him as the idiotic captain that didn't know a female from male; however, Luffy had proved her wrong.

He did the most insignificant things that she loved, like when they held hands his thumb soothingly rubs against the back of her hand, or how when they're in town he will actually come and find her just to spend some time with her or that he will make it a serious habit to give her at least two hugs a day, even when she's in a bad mood.

When people first meet Luffy they definitely don't expect him to be the romantic type but when you see the warm loving look he gives Nami, they would soon change their minds.

So when Nami was walking along the high street looking for a good bargain she was suddenly stopped and distracted when she was swept off her feet by none other than Monkey D. Luffy. He was holding a rose, that she presumed was hers, and he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

From that moment on she was abruptly reminded every time she looked at the picture on her nightstand that Luffy was most certainly good at romantic gestures.

* * *

Sorry, did you guys all choke on the last little drabble? I thought that this chapter could use a bit of good ole LuNa fluff.  
Just some stuff I had sitting about on my laptop, not really long enough to be single chapters so I chucked 'em together.

'till next time

Memories'34 x


	6. It was an 'Accident'

**A/N **Has it really been that long...? :'( Bah, really hope you guys don't hate me.  
Schools just ruining my life at the moment. It's ridiculous I've got my MOCs and GCSEs coming up yet I'm still expected to do homework, so therefore I've had no time to write.  
On the bright side, SNOW DAY! I got the day off :D So here I am, blew off doing any revision and shit, decided I wanted to do some writing... In a way I guess it could be English revision, right?  
Anyway, on with the chapter; hope you enjoy it x **End of A/N**It was an 'accident'

* * *

Did Brook hate her and the crew or something? He was the musician on board for a reason; no one else could play ANY instrument... okay, no one else could play an instrument well. So why the hell did he think it was a good idea to give Luffy, of all people, a guitar? Just then Nami's ear twitched at the sound of an out of tune song being played... and it was coming closer? Seconds after the door to the library swung open and in came Luffy with his new guitar in hand.

"Nami! Isn't this thing so cool?" When Nami looked at him he had stars in his eyes as he looked down at the guitar.

"Yeah Luffy, it's just great" Anybody else would have picked up on the sarcasm, but this is Luffy; so instead he flashed his infamous grin and carried on playing.

In a way it was quite cute, Nami mused. It was like a little child at Christmas, all excited over a gift they received from an Aunty. When Nami looked back at her desk, hoping in vain to try and be able to ignore Luffy, she caught sight of the picture taken just a few weeks ago. Luffy sneaking up on her and lifting her up in the street, Nami's ears twitched again as Luffy decided to not only try and play the guitar but now sing along to it. Nami sighed, he could be so sweet then he'd turn and be a complete idiot. She was beginning to lose her cool as he strummed along the guitar.

She really hopes this is only a phase.

34'#

It had to go.

It was a week and she wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed by it. In the galley Brook, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Zoro and Usopp were discussing how to deal with the guitar problem. Franky and Chopper were assigned to keep Luffy occupied.

"You shitty skeleton, what were you thinking giving an idiot a guitar? He doesn't put the thing down, the only time we get a bit of peace is when he sleeps and eats."

"Hmm, maybe Captain-san will get tired of it after a while?"

"Of course he will, Robin-chwan. You're so brilliant." Sanji started his noodle dance around Robin.

"Robin, it's been four days. This is the longest he's ever been obsessed with something. Can we really afford to wait any longer?" After that comment Sanji stopped and then looked stuck on who to agree with.

"For once I agree with curly brow, I'm not getting any peace. As soon as I'm about to fall asleep there he is, playing the stupid thing." Zoro spoke up from his seat.

"Oi what did you call me?"

"I forget."

"No you di-"

"Sanji, not now." Nami cut in quickly to avoid another fight breaking out.

"Sorry, I thought Captain-san would enjoy this gift. As a musician I have love for instruments, but we're going to have to lose that guitar."

It was silent for a moment as everyone was brooding, before Nami's eyes lit up. A plan already forming in her head.

"Okay guys, I have an idea."

34'#

Everyone dispersed from the kitchen and nodded at each other before going back to their normal activities.

A couple hours after, Nami went off in search for Luffy. I mean how hard could it be really? He was loud even without the guitar, so really with the guitar he should be impossibly easy to find. Maybe Robin was right after all and Luffy simply lost interest, her idea was suddenly extinguished as she heard the all too familiar clap of Luffy's sandals and his guitar.

"Hey Luffy" Nami smiled as he approached.

"Look, look, it's getting better!" Nami tried her hardest not to cringe when Luffy played an awful tune and instead forced her once natural smile to stay planted on her face.

"Yeah, it's great Luffy." Nami quickly rushed before continuing, "We haven't seen much of each other lately; we should spend some time together, come on."

"Of course we have, we're on the same ship." Luffy titled his head sideways as he spoke.

Nami sighed, look like she'd have to explain this again, she thought he'd get it by now. "No Luffy that's when the others are there, I mean just us two."

"Oooh, you mean the time we spend together when we kiss a lot?"

Nami let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes Luffy that time." Taking his hand in hers she gave it a tug.

As he was following she noticed he didn't put down his guitar, "Don't bring the guitar, I want to spend time with just you."

She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and planted a soft kiss there. He put down his guitar next to the tree and took her hand, leading her towards the observation room. Before they entered the room Nami turned around to send a wink and thumbs up.

34'#

It dark as seven faces all looked down at the guitar in disgust, except one who had a neutral look on their face. The guitar that had kept them up late at night, work them up early in the morning and gave them headaches with it's bad songs. In all honesty it wasn't really the guitars fault, it was the owners, but they were too annoyed to see past that.

"What do we do with it?" An innocent voice questioned.

"Slice it." The second voice spoke, it was by far grumpier than the first one.

"Kick it." Another voice spoke from the huddle, the voice certainly matched the same tone as the previous voice.

"Snap it." A calm voice suggested.

No more was said as the huddle compacted closer together and swamped the innocent, vulnerable guitar until no more of could be seen. The only sound coming from the group was the sounds of wood breaking and strings snapping.

34'#

It was kind of mean. Especially seeing as how attached he was, but it had to be done.

When Luffy and Nami had come back out on deck everyone was long gone and luckily Luffy seemed to have forgotten about his guitar for the moment. When she looked over at the tree she could see in the shadows the state the guitar was in; beyond repair. Thank god.

Nami swiftly pulled Luffy over to the boy's cabin before he had a chance to remember the now demolished guitar. She gave him one last kiss before turning around and going to her room for the first peaceful sleep in days.

Nami was awoken by a cry; she quickly jolted up and scanned the room for possible danger. After hearing the cry for a while she soon realised it sounded like the Captain. Getting up she got ready to go outside and face the fate brought upon the crew. Just as she got outside she was met by a rather hilarious state. A blubbering Luffy delicately holding his sacred guitar. The neck of the guitar was broke and was weakly holding on by a string, all the other strings were broke and shooting off in different directions and the bottom of the guitar was now decorated with a cut, also with a dent, which looked like someone had kicked it.

When Nami took this all in she tried her hardest not to laugh but her downfall was when she looked at other crew members. All of them were trying their hardest not to laugh, some turning red in the faces, some had tears in the eyes from repressed laughing and even Robin looked like she wanted to laugh. So when Nami let out a giggle everyone was in uproar.

Luffy sat there horror written on his face, "You're all mean!" When he pouted at the end it was like chucking wood to a fire, the crew's laughter just increased.

As soon as Nami had somewhat calmed down she uttered a sentence that started everybody off again; "It was an accident."

34'#

Robin was brilliant; throughout all the laughter she had taken a picture of Luffy. Of course Luffy didn't quite like it as much as the others, but no one cared. He deserved it after all the suffering he put the crew through.

She heard the door to her room open and looked up from the photo with a smile on her face. However, the smile dropped off at the sight she saw in front of her; Luffy proudly holding the same, now repaired, guitar that everyone thought they had destroyed. This time, they're chucking it over board.

* * *

**A/N **I'm done! Didn't take as long as I thought it would, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes etc haven't edited it; I wanted to get this posted today.  
Love to hear what you guys think. I do have a question though... do you think the quality of my writing has gone down? Be honest, I need to know.  
I'll update tomorrow or Sunday, to make up for me taking so horrendously long to update

'Till next time  
Memories'34 x


	7. How to Save a Life

**A/N **O_O By god, I've updated when I said I would!  
I was inspired by the song How to save a life by The Fray, I highly recommended this song. It's beautiful. I don't own the song though and of course it mentions on my profile I don't own one piece either, life sucks ey?  
Enjoy the story :D **End of A/N**

* * *

How to Save a Life

It was a nice day, however being on the Grand Line that always changed and today it changed in a matter of minutes. No one was really paying attention so when two marine ships were rapidly catching up it was too late to get away. In the next few seconds cannons being fired filled the air and the shouts of marines getting ready to board soon joined as well.

As they boarded they were met by the sight of the straw hat crew ready in fighting stances, waiting for the fight to fully begin. When a command to attack was sounded a full blown fight began, bodies were snapped, cut, kicked, shot at, electrocuted and punched. However, today the marines seemed to be on the ball as they had called for backup and soon the Thousand Sunny ship was flooded with marines.

The monster trio of the straw hats were holding their own just fine and having quite a lot of fun beating the marines into a bloody mess. The others were also holding off the marines just as well, however, two people in particular didn't enjoy this experience as much as the others did; Usopp and Nami.

"Usopp, you were supposed to be keeping watch! What the hell happened?" Nami practically screamed whilst hitting a marine that had gotten too close over the head.

"I was... t-they just c-came out of n-n-nowhere!" Usopp tried to say firmly but couldn't keep the quivering and stuttering out of his speech.

Nami then directly turned to him, her anger getting the better of her and shouted "Well obviously you weren't doing a very good job then were you? And ships don't just appear-..."

That was Nami's vital mistake though; turning her back. She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as a small knife was thrusted through her back. The colour completely drained from her face and her once angry eyes turned wide with shock and a hint of pain. Usopp's face filled with absolute horror at seeing one of his nakama stabbed. Nami's elbow, in a show of reflexes, quickly came up and hit the nervous marine that had just stabbed her straight in the face. The only thing to leave Usopp's mouth after this display was Luffy's name.

34'#

Luffy was thoroughly amused by this all, he was happy to have something finally happen; he was beginning to get bored. Sure it was a nice day but nothing was happening. Slowly but surely the marines were becoming less and less until he saw another flood come aboard. Giving a quick glimpse around at his crew he saw they were all holding off alright so without another worry he catapulted straight into another flood of marines. Just as he was about to finish of a marine he heard Usopp screech his name in horror, alarmed he turned round in the direction of the shout.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, as his head turned he saw Usopp. However, Usopp wasn't looking at him and as Luffy followed his line of sight he was met by something from his worst nightmare; his girlfriend slowly dropping to her knees with a loud thud, a glassy look on her face from shock and a big blood patch on her stomach from where a knife was lodged in her back.

The other straw hats had all stopped after hearing Usopp's cry; they all couldn't believe their eyes and every single one of them cringed as Nami slowly brought her arm up towards her back, slowly grasped the knife and pulled it out. As the knife dropped to the deck time suddenly seemed to speed up again, all straw hats took immediate action. Chopper in a flash of lightening was by Nami's side examining her back and all the other straw hats had formed a spacious circle around the two making sure no marines would interfere. From inside the circle bone chilling screams could be heard, there was no saving the marines now.

Chopper changed into his heavy point and, as delicately as he could, picked Nami up to take her into his infirmary. As Luffy looked back his face filled with worry for Nami, for as chopper had picked her up she had looked lifeless, her body literally hung and the only way you could tell she was alive was for the fact that her chest was slowly moving up and down.

As he looked back towards the marines a few of them took a few steps away from the rubber captain, his face had darkened and by the look on his face, he meant business.

34'#

After Nami was taken away in a matter of minutes the deed was done and no marines were left. The deck was clean, almost. No one had the heart to touch the pool of blood or the knife that had, just 10 minutes ago, been lodged into the navigators back. It was eerily silent as the crew waited outside the infirmary and the only thing that could be heard were the waves calmly crashing against the ship.

A while later, the crew were still sitting outside in silence, patiently waiting for someone to step outside of the infirmary and as the door slowly opened and a small, somewhat bloody, Chopper stepped outside with a tiny smile on his face everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"She's going to be fine, nothing vital was touched. You can all go see her if you like, she's awake."

As they stepped inside they were faced with the navigator that had half lidded eyes and a soft smile painted on her face. Everyone had come in and started to speak with her, except one. Luffy was standing outside the group surrounding Nami, thoughts speeding through his mind a million miles an hour. _She was stabbed. A pool of blood...her blood. Hanging lifelessly. _And the last thought that wouldn't leave him alone, which kept on repeating again and again, that was nagging at him; _I could've lost her. _

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, trapped within his thoughts, but as he started coming out of them he realised everyone was leaving, telling the navigator to get better. Soon it was just him and Nami. He approached her and they just stared at each other, _I could have lost her. _

Without a word uttered Luffy bent down and pulled Nami into one of the most desperate kisses she'd ever experienced. His hands ran up her arms, up her neck until they reached the sides of her face, his hands stayed there making sure she couldn't pull away from the kiss. She kissed him back, hard, slowly lifting her arms to come and wrap around his neck, silently telling him that she wasn't going anywhere. As they pulled away from each other they were both breathless from the intense kiss, Luffy rested his forehead against Nami's with his eyes closed just happy that she was going to be okay. Luffy gave Nami one last kiss on the lips before softly whispering to her, "I love you."

Nami gasped and her eyes shot open "..."

34'#

A picture you ask? There was no picture taken, as no one would soon forget this day; the day the straw hats almost lost their Navigator and for Luffy, the day he almost had his heart ripped out.

* * *

**A/N **Yes, yes I know, many people have done this plot before but I don't really care, I wanted to do my own version of it :D This is a huge difference to my other stories... a lot darker, I guess I wanted to show another side of me really :/  
I'd like to know what you guys think of this please :)

Hope you enjoyed this, 'till next time  
Memories 34'#


	8. End of Year Special

**A/N  
**Well guys, what can I say? It's been an awesome year and we're coming to the end of 2010! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has supported me and a special thank you to all those who have reviewed my stories; if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be where I am right now and I most definitely wouldn't be writing this. You're all SUPERRR!

This will most likely be the last update this year, for any of my stories. Actually that's a lie, I may update Years can never break an unforgettable bond. However, just in case this is my last update of the year I just want to say I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Shadow Blackheart **– To be honest I totally disagree with your review to Just Say No, that might seem a bit bias but I don't really care. I know Luffy seemed selfish; however that's how I wrote him. He was in despair, he was about to lose someone he loved, did you really expect him to be all sunshine and lollypops? He wasn't exactly going to say to her "Hi Nami I love you but you can do whatever you like". No of course he wasn't going to! He was going to be selfish; he was going to fight for her because he loved her and wanted to be with her!  
Also, we don't know what Luffy would act like in love, in the anime he's just idiot Luffy whereas in my story I wanted to portray another side to him that we may not be able to see.  
Anyhow, sorry if this seemed a bit angry but I was rather annoyed that I couldn't reply to you over PM.

Now I've got that off my chest, let's carry on. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

End of Year special

You're such an idiot

Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him and seconds after Chopper had the same expression on his face. The rest of them shook their heads and sighed; once again questioning why the hell they were following this idiot. Nami separately thought why the hell was she the girlfriend of an idiot; surely that doesn't reflect well on her does it?

"You'd thought maybe he would've learnt from last time at Enies Lobby." Zoro's monotone brought everyone out of their thoughts except for Luffy and Chopper who were still gawking at the sight in front of them.

Robin, who was sat next to Zoro, chuckled at the sight. "It's quite adorable though, don't you think?" Zoro frowned at her but all she offered in reply was a reassuring smile.

When Nami was about to reply to Robin, something along the lines of no and he was an idiot Luffy spoke before she had the chance too.

"No way! I thought Santa wasn't real... they're all liars in my village." Luffy mumbled off at the end and finished in a pout. Once again, everyone sighed and shook their heads.

Just moments ago the atmosphere in the galley was nice; everyone was talking, enjoying themselves and drinking. Zoro and Robin had been talking between the two of themselves; occasionally dropping a kiss when they thought no one was looking, Franky, Brook, Sanji and Chopper were talking and Nami and Luffy had been having a rather sweet moment. However, Nami should have known that it wouldn't last. So when Usopp- in all his brilliance- stepped in the galley wearing a Santa suit and saying 'Ho, Ho, Ho Merry Christmas' the atmosphere turned from calm to chaos as Luffy faulted over the table with Chopper just seconds behind and stood in front of him with stars in his eyes. Flash, that picture was taken, Nami shoot a quick glare at Robin. Did she really need to be reminded of Luffy being a complete idiot? Everyone could tell it was Usopp because since when did Santa have such a long nose, a good tan, be so stick thin and have black curly hair sticking out of his white hair? But of course Luffy would see past all of that and just see plain old Santa and not even bother to question where Usopp might have gone all of a sudden.

"Santa, you made it in time for the party! I'm Monkey D. Luffy; the captain, that's Sanji; he's a cook and he makes really good meat, that's Zoro; he's the first mate and next to him is his girlfriend Robin; she's really smart..." Luffy carried on with the introductions and everyone in the room except Luffy and Chopper shook their heads and under their breaths called him 'baka' for introducing him to people this _'Santa'_ already knew.

Nami turned to face Luffy and was about to tell him that it was Usopp but when she saw Luffy- the introductions had finished- sitting there on Usopp's knee whispering something in his ear she didn't quite have the heart to tell him, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but he looked incredibly sweet sitting there. Almost like a little child and it was Christmas after all... right? After this spectacle the crew started to return to their previous state, before Usopp came in, and started to party again and ignore the Ho, Ho, Ho-ing Usopp and carry on as if this was even partially normal.

However, Nami didn't quite get the chance to return to the party as 'Santa' came up to her and whispered in her ear. When Nami heard what he'd said her eyes widened and she looked at Luffy who wasn't looking at the pair... that's what he wanted?

Nami's eyes shifted towards the food table and when she saw what was wanted she slowly walked up to it. Taking the meat off the table her next destination came in sight, when she was walking over she saw Robin poised and ready to take the next picture. Great, there's another picture of her coming up, Nami thought as she walked passed Robin.

Nami came to a stop in front of Luffy who was avidly talking about the fact that Santa had showed up to Chopper. She nudged him on the arm to get his attention and when she did she bent down to his ear level, passed him the meat (which he quickly took) and whispered 'Happy Christmas' in his ear. Nami then took a deep breath and planted a long kiss on his cheek. Nami heard the click of once again another picture being taken of her and the captain, also along with the picture being taken were a couple of wolf whistles and leers from a few tipsy crew members.

When she pulled back from Luffy's cheek he grinned at her and said in his cheery voice, "Nami how'd you know what I wanted for Christmas?"

_Idiot_

* * *

The reason why Luffy is NEVER allowed anywhere near the Christmas decorations again or why he's never allowed to be left on Sunny by himself anymore

Luffy looked down at the bag in wonder, it was all so sparkly and it looked like a lot of fun. Sort of like a new adventure, an adventure to dress the ship with decorations. With that last thought Luffy picked up the bag and was off, no time to waste... it was Christmas in a matter of days.

To put it plainly, Luffy looked incredibly hyper. His head was moving from side to side at lightning speed, his eyes were darting around looking at everything almost at the same time and he was slightly jumping up and down in excitement; he was looking for the perfect places to put up the decorations. When Franky walked past Luffy he just raised an eyebrow but didn't think to question Luffy on why he had a black plastic bag in his hands, he just carried on walking thinking he was playing some stupid game with Usopp again. What a mistake that was.

No one was about when Luffy decided it was time for 'Operation decorate sunny', they were all in town. Another stupid mistake made, leaving Luffy alone on sunny with a mysterious black bag.

He went mad, one second he was standing there looking about and then in the next moment his arms were shooting everywhere and placing tinsel all around the railing, Sunny's head, in the tree, around the swing. Next was mistletoe, somehow Luffy had come up with the idea that if there was lots and lots of mistletoe everywhere then he would get to kiss Nami a lot... he obviously didn't think past that and see the negatives that could come from that idea. So he went around placing mistletoe in basically every door way and for some odd reason in the window sills. When that was done, from where no one will ever know, he got a tall, thick, green Christmas tree and he placed in the middle of the grassy deck. It just went on and on after that, decorations after decorations were being put in the oddest of places. So when it finally came to an end, Luffy happily sighed looked at his 'masterpiece' as he would call it and jumped off Sunny to go head into town to go look around for a while.

34'#

Nami and Sanji were walking back to Sunny together after being in town and stocking up on the food supply. As they were walking Nami's eyes narrowed as she looked ahead of her and tried to identify what the odd object was in the distance. After a few seconds of ignoring Sanji's gibberish, his attention was also caught on the same object and at the same time their eyes widened and they looked at each to say the same thought in their minds, "Sunny."

Their speed increased as they practically ran to see what on earth had happened to their poor beloved ship and upon reaching it they were both astounded. Bobbing in the water in front of them was a now rather tacky looking Sunny covered from head to foot in Christmas decorations. Nami sighed as she remembered just who had been on the ship last.

"_Luffy_... Hmm, well Franky's not going to be happy when he gets sight of what's happened to Sunny." Throughout the sentence Nami's voice turned from threatening to sympathetic as she thought about the soon to be blubbering Franky.

Just as she thought, when Franky had returned with the rest of the crew and he'd seen Sunny he hadn't known what emotion to show. Anger, confusion... but he chose to instead start crying and just to make matters worse Robin thought it'd be amusing to take a picture of this.

Nami didn't know whether Luffy planned it or not yet, but he didn't return with the rest of the crew and after waiting for him to return for an hour they all decided to move on and go on like nothing had really happened. But they soon came to realize they would be able to do that.

34'#

The first incident had included the mistletoe that Luffy had oh so cleverly put up. Sanji didn't usually think about anyone walking through the galley door so when he walked through it and was almost nose to nose with Zoro he wasn't impressed and to make matters worse; there was mistletoe above the pair of them. Both of them didn't look impressed when they saw the mistletoe and a second later both their faces were bright red when they realised what usually happened when two people were underneath it.

"Don't think I'm kissing you eyebrow. I don't swing that way, now get the hell outa my face."

"Oi, what makes you think I _want_ to kiss you, Marimo."

A bright light cut off the argument about to occur and both their stunned faces turned to see Robin, with no regret at all, standing there with the camera. Both of them were flabbergasted but instantly snapped out of it when Robin turned and started to walk off. Zoro, sending Sanji one last death glare, was soon in hot pursuit of Robin to try and hopefully get her to delete the picture.

"Oi, woman..." His voice drifted off as he got further and further away from the galley.

Incident two: the Christmas tree. Upon getting on the ship, Usopp had investigated the tree and began to wonder where on earth Luffy could possibly get something so large so quickly. However, he soon concluded to just leave it down to Luffy and he could get anything if he really wanted it.

As he was about to walk away he heard Chopper yelling something at him and as he turned he saw Chopper trip and fall onto the tree. His face showed pure horror and his legs seemed to be suddenly paralyzed as he couldn't move them to run away from the tree rapidly coming closer and closer to squishing him like a hedgehog under a tyre. That was it, when his legs finally decided to respond to his brain screaming at them to run it was too late and the tree came down on him; instantly squashing him and most likely his nose on the spot.

Robin seemed to have perfect timing today, as she walked away from the galley where Sanji and Zoro had almost kissed, she came upon the sight of Usopp under the tree with only his arms and legs free as they rapidly kicked and swung about and just as icing on top of the cake Chopper was running around the tree in circles screaming about Usopp being squashed to death. Before offering her assistance she set up the camera to the perfect angle and took a picture, afterwards multiple hands appeared on deck and rolled the fallen tree off of Usopp.

Usopp dramatically sucked in a deep breath and as Chopper jumped on him crying he spoke, "I'm saved! Thank god, I was about to get my can't-get-stuck-under-trees-for-too-long disease."

Incident three: the tinsel. Upon getting on board, Nami hadn't honestly been too bothered about the decorations except for the fact that it looked tacky but never mind that, for Luffy, this isn't one of the most idiotic things he's ever done.

Nami's opinion however rapidly changed in seconds as soon as she got stuck in this situation. She had harmlessly been walking down the stairs near the railing about to check what the loud ruckus was but she didn't make it that far when she tripped on a bit tinsel left hanging off of the railing. She wouldn't have been as mad if she had just simply fallen over but of course things never worked out that way did they? Instead she fell over and to make it worse fell on one of the most perverse crew member on the ship; Brook. But because God just obviously hated her the tinsel unravelled itself from the railing and from the impact of falling on Brook wrapped itself around the pair of them.

"Yohohohohoho, this is quite the situation. But whilst we're here I might as well ask; may I see your panties, please? However, I have no eyes to see with... skull joke! Yohohoho."

Nami could actually feel her eyebrow twitch as Brook said the sentence and it went erratic as soon as she heard Brook's annoying skull joke and laugh. Nami tried to struggle to get free but it only seemed to get worse, it was like quick sand; the more you struggled the more you got stuck.

In the next second however, Nami's eyes turned huge in shock, her mouth feel open and her face turned completely a bright, vivid red like Santa's costume. For as she looked up, looking down at her was Robin with the camera already hovering over her face waiting for the right moment to take the rather humorous picture and this was certainly that right moment. Nami was blinded by the flash but when her eyes had adjusted again she found she was unwrapped from Brook and just lying on the floor looking up like a retard.

Her head flew from left to right quickly looking for the direction Robin had headed in, she saw her just a few steps in front of her already walking away, not bothering to stay at the scene any longer.

"Wait!" Nami's voice spoke out but it wasn't just hers that had said that same word. When she looked, next to her Usopp and Zoro had said the same thing and all three of them then gave each other strange looks; after all they had said the same thing to the same person at the same time. Just as all three of them were about to go chasing after Robin to try and persuade her to delete the picture a certain voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey guys." A cheery voice spoke to the three of them and as they turned they came to face with a smiling Captain, speaking as if nothing was wrong at all. Just to make matter worse he then said, "What do you guys think of the decorations, cool aren't they?"

Luffy missed the look Nami, Usopp and Zoro gave to each other. They then looked back at him with a demonic look on their faces; Luffy definitely didn't miss that. He gulped and started to take a few steps backwards but that wouldn't help him at all.

So there he sat; a beaten, bloodied Luffy tied up to the mast with tinsel. Yeah, the crew definitely learned that day _not_ to let Luffy have decorations or to be left on the ship by himself again. Well, almost everyone except Robin who was quite pleased with the pictures that she had got that day.

* * *

Happy New Year

The straw hats were all outside, it was starting to get dark but that didn't matter; they were enjoying celebrating the end of one amazing year and the soon to be the start of a new one. But this time they weren't only going to party, oh no they had fireworks to celebrate the end of the year.

It was currently 11.30 and they were still partying hard, they had decided when it was starting to get nearer 12 then they would set of the fireworks off and after some deliberation or more like arguing they quickly decided they would _not_ be letting Luffy near the fireworks.

"Luffy, I said no. Can't you possibly imagine what havoc you and fireworks together would cause?"

Nami's firm voice spoke out and when she said this the others nodded in approval, vaguely remembering what had happened when he'd gotten hold of the decorations... yeah they didn't need something like that happening again. Robin quickly cut the soon to be bickering off by mentioning that they should take a group picture together.

So there they all were; Robin's extra hands on the railing were holding the camera whilst the Straw hat crew all stood together. If you looked carefully you could see Zoro and Robin's hands were holding each other's and next to them were Luffy and Nami with Luffy who was not so discreetly trying to smother Nami but after a bonk on the head he settled for grinning like a hyper child, plonking his hat on Nami's head and wrapping his arms around her waist. Chopper sat on Zoro's shoulder and standing just in front of Chopper was Usopp. On the other side of Nami and Luffy were Franky and Brook, Brook was madly laughing and Franky was in his 'Supperrr pose'. Then there was Sanji standing there trying to look happy but was really glaring at Zoro and Luffy when he thought no one was looking, so when he went to smile quickly when Robin looked at him the picture was taken before anyone ruined it or moved. When everyone looked at the picture they laughed and thought about what an odd crew they were.

After all the fussing about where each of them would stand and then getting everyone to smile it was 11.50 which is when they decided to set off the fireworks. Franky set them up quickly in the middle of the grassy deck; he then stood back with the rest of the crew ready to enjoy the fireworks. He pressed a button on his remote and off they went, each of them 'ooh'd' and 'awed' at the pretty colours going off in the sky.

When it was over everyone was all smiles except Franky, "Only 14 fireworks when off, I'm sure there were 15..."

After a moment of speculating silence bulbs went off over everybody's heads, one was missing and who was the person that so desperately wanted to set off a firework? _Luffy. _

They turned to see Luffy away from the group and hunched over a firework working away to set it alight. When the fuse was set off moments after, everyone just sighed and accepted that he would be setting off a firework... it didn't seem too bad, he looked like he was doing a good job. However, when he just stood there looking at the firework that was about to go off in a matter of seconds Franky spoke up.

"Mugiwara, you're supposed to..." Franky's voice spoke out but immediately stopped when the firework went off and straight into Luffy's face. He shook his head and in a quiet voice spoke the rest of sentence he was previously going to say "...move away from the firework when you've set it alight."

Everyone stood there looking at the smoke around Luffy as soon as it started to clear they began to laugh, his face was fine but it was covered in black soot from where the firework exploded early. When he coughed and black dust came out, some fell to the floor laughing their hearts out and others had tears streaming down their faces. Robins hand sprouted out of the railing and picked up the camera again and took a picture of the whole scene.

The laughter cut out when they heard Choppers innocent voice call out, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Usopp and Brook at joined in and when the countdown finished the stunned Luffy from earlier shouted out, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crew started to cheer out in delight. Nami walked over to Luffy who was now standing but still had soot over his face, lifted one hand to place it on his cheek. She laughed silently at his face and whispered Happy New Year before leaning in to capture his also black lips into a kiss. When she pulled away she looked over at the crew who were still celebrating except for Robin, she was just lowering the camera from her face when Nami looked over. Ignoring Robin, Nami looked back at Luffy who was intently looking at her. He leaned his forehead against hers- Nami was pretty sure she now had black lips and an equally black forehead- and looking into her eyes he spoke softly to her, "This is gunna be a good year."

* * *

**A/N  
**Whoooooo! I am done. Wow, I don't know whether you guys thought so or not but that was quite a lot of writing for me... I'm pretty sure this is my largest update so far for Photographs.  
This was actually really fun to write, hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. So what makes this an end of year special you ask? Well firstly, it's all Christmas/ New Year themed and also I plonked together what would have been three separate updates all together for you guys. I guess you could say this is my Christmas present to you guys.  
I'd love to hear what you guys think of this, so drop me a review.

Hmm, I just realised... I pick on Sanji quite a lot, oh well it's so much fun not too! xD

Anyway, this is going to be my last update of 2010 so wishing you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I'll see you guys in 2011!  
Memories'34 x


	9. Slow Progress

**A/N **I've wanted to do this for a while but never really had much inspiration for it... that is until my friend gave me the JLS CD and I listened to the song Outta This World. 

Enjoy :D

P.s I almost forgot this and it's quite important for you to know just as well XD This chapter takes place before Unexpected.

* * *

The face of an idiot with a crush

Anyone with eyes... or eye sockets in Brooks's case, could see Luffy's lingering eyes and the wanting look within them. He'd had 'the look' any male had when they held a serious crush for a female. For months now the each crew member, one by one, had seen this expression on the teenagers face and soon realized just what this look meant; the young Captain had a crush.

Franky, after this discovery, had taken it upon himself to try and talk to Luffy about this, seeing as he is 'well experienced in love' as he would claim. No one really believed him, however no one dared question this; fearing the answer they would get.

To put it nicely, it hadn't exactly gone very well.

It was late afternoon and the shipwright had found Luffy sitting on the figure head, just looking over the sea. He looked quite calm. Doing a quick scan on the deck, Franky found not many people were within hearing distance and decided now would be the opportune moment to bring up the young boys crush.

Waltzing over he caught Luffy's attention and the boy cracked a big smile for his nakama as he got down from where he was sitting and stood in front of Franky eager to know what he wanted.

"Mugiwara, there's a process to when a boy becomes a man..." Luffy's face instantly dropped from happy to downright confused, however, the blue haired man ignored this and carried on with his well planned speech. "... It's when he finds love. It can be with a female or male, although I'd find that a bit weird in your case as she isn't exactly male. Anyway, to get to this step you have to admit your feelings and this can be done with a romantic song, flowers..."

This is when Luffy had stopped listening. _What's he on about? Steps...? Why am I walking up the stairs to become a man? Wait, he said I'm not a man? This guy's an idiot, it's obvious I'm a man. Maybe I should show him what's in my trousers, maybe that'll prove to him I'm a man... _

A loud wail and a puddle of water by Luffy's feet brought him out of his confusion and back to the man in front of him. He was blubbering things along the lines of 'so proud of you' and something about 'becoming a man.'

Luffy offered him a confused smile that Franky misunderstood for a 'thank you' smile so with a strong clap on the back the weird blue haired man strutted off across the deck saying things along the way like 'My jobs done' and so on.

Even after the 'successful' chat, more months went by and all Luffy did was look like a love struck puppy with no idea what to do... or he had no idea what was going on. In Luffy's case, it was most likely the second one. The majority of the crew just wanted to slap the Captain around the head so he could see realization or get a better candidate to talk to him. However, wisdom from Robin soon stopped anyone else from saying anything to the oblivious (or idiotic, it's debatable) Captain.

Today was no different. Usopp was animatedly talking to the Luffy, or lying, no one really paid attention anymore. Luffy had been paying attention but all that attention was soon diverted as Nami walked past, making her way to the galley to most likely ask Sanji to make her a refreshing drink. Of course Usopp didn't fail to notice Luffy's current diversion and waved a hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of it.

However, it was useless and soon Usopp was starting to feel sick from seeing his love struck face so he promptly left him standing there looking like a drooling idiot. Due to Luffy's state he didn't notice Usopp's quick leave and continued his gawking at Nami as she made her way across the grassy deck. His eyes had turned glassy and his mouth was apart slightly where a pool of drool was threatening to dribble out.

Luffy's feet automatically started moving on their own without his acknowledgement, his destination; Nami. With much skill and pure dumb luck he managed to make it down the stairs without tripping over. As he walked along, from the floor, Zoro cracked open an eye at the sudden noise and gave him a once over before shaking his head and closing his eye again_. _His feet carried on without pausing for a moment, stepping over objects just left about with grace.

His grace soon came to an abrupt halt as he collided face first with the mast. _Smack. Click. Flash. _

34'#

What amused Robin the most is that when Nami was sticking some of the newly taken photos into the book she was completely oblivious as to why Luffy had walked straight into the mast and she never did ask about what happened?

* * *

The reactions of a navigator with a crush

Everyone knew for a fact that Nami took great pride in her mikan trees and that when she's trimming them you should leave her the hell alone, well that is unless you want to die... or are simply an idiot. So yes, this is where Luffy comes in.

Her full attention was set on clipping off dead leaves and pointless vines, sometimes pulling off mikan's that were ready then placing them in her basket. This was usually how the routine was, snip, move, snip, squeeze, and pull and so on. Sometimes the breeze would blow and run through her short orange locks, refreshing her a little as the sun blazed down.

It was abnormally quiet on the top of the deck, the crew had retreated to rooms to escape from the strong heat of the day all except for Nami. Occasionally Sanji would flounce on up and top up her drink for her, sometimes leaving a snack to 'keep her going'.

Nami's eyes were focused as she reached up high and angled her wrist at a difficult angle so she could snip off a dead leaf. She'd have to get the step ladder soon. Her snipping was stopped as she suddenly felt something drop on her shoulder and let out a long breath along her neck. She stiffened and then with reflexes that would make even a ninja jealous, she lifted a balled up hand and brought her fist to the object laying on her shoulder then swiftly turned around to see the soon-to-be pummelled object.

Except when she did turn the expression of shock and fear dropped to from her face and instead anger replaced it.

"What did you think you were doing! You scared the shit out of me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack and kill me off?" Luffy was currently on the floor with a big angry red mark marred over his face as he mumbled incoherent words. "Well it's your fault for sneaking up on me, I would say maybe you won't do it next time, but I'm pretty sure you will."

Luffy reluctantly lifted himself off the floor as Nami asked, "What do you want anyway?"

Luffy replied with a comical red mark over his face, which to Nami did look quite humorous and she found it quite hard to stop from laughing. "Well, everyone's inside and you looked kind of lonely over here by yourself, then Sanji said he wouldn't feed me until dinner but that's agesss away, so I needed to pass time." Luffy finished his mini speech with a smile.

Nami's mind went blank for a few seconds before she realized she'd said nothing and Luffy was starting to look at her as if she was retarded... "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

Luffy's perky reply was, " Come do something fun with me"

Turning around she started snipping again and then after a few seconds silence she replied, "Can't. I'm doing this at the moment."

"Oh.." Was Luffy's flat reply until he instantly brightened up, "I can help you with the trees"

Nami turned in a flash and was in Luffy's personal space dangerously pointing the clippers in his face, "You can help, but you're not allowed to touch the trees without my permission or eat any of the mikans... understood?"

Luffy's simply reply was a nervous nod as he eyed both the threatening look from Nami and the rather sharp clippers pointed at his face; the only thing his rubber skin won't protect him from.

From the untrained eye people would think this was a normal type of friendship and that would be it, nothing more to it. However, Zoro and Robin had personal experience, so when they saw Luffy in the _mikan grove..._ alive_..._ with Nami on his shoulder so she could reach up to higher branches and then handing down mikans for him to put in the basket both of them smiled. Finally it looked like progress was being made.

Robin couldn't resist taking a picture from afar of this.

* * *

A little push is always needed

It was any day now that it was going to happen, the crew was sure of it. They couldn't be any closer than they already were without being together romantically. If he was bored the first person he would go to find is Nami, if she needed help with the mikans the person she would hunt out is Luffy and then of course Luffy would have a tendency to stare to which Nami usually caught him and waved whilst trying to hide her blush. It seemed like a never-ending game of flirting to everyone else but Nami and Luffy, and they were all getting sick of it.

Zoro was the one at the moment who was sick of it as Luffy and Nami were quietly talking over by the swing whilst, Nami slowly pushing herself back and forth with Luffy sitting down by the trunk of the tree. Luffy must have said something as Nami let out a loud giggle that made Zoro's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Was it really that hard for a guy to get some sleep?

"OI! Why don't ya go flirt somewhere else, somewhere that's away from me so that I can sleep and not hear you're whispering and giggling."

That caught both Luffy and Nami's attention, making Nami go very red whereas Luffy tried to play it dumb and pretend he didn't understand but not even he could hide the tinge of red that invaded his cheeks. At the same time both of them looked at each other quickly muttering a bye and was off, both in different directions.

Zoro smiled as peace was restored.

"My, my, that was rather cruel." Zoro's face instantly dropped as he heard the seductive voice of Nico Robin.

"What'ya want me to do? Go giggle with them as they flirt or sit here and vomit over the sickening display?"

Robin only offered a small chuckle as she walked away, fully aware of the swordsman's eyes on her.

34'#

"NAMI AND LUFFY KISSING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The only two crazy enough to do that on that ship was Chopper and Usopp.

"... Luffy... WHY ARE YOU JOINING IN! It's about you as well, baka." Nami had temporarily forgotten about Usopp and Chopper teasing them and had instead focused her attention on Luffy. The idiot had gotten caught up in the moment and the song and had ended up joining in with both his friends. Much to the distress of Nami.

"Uhhhh... it was fun?"

When she was done with them all that was left was three idiots on the floor, bumps and bruises decorating them.

* * *

She's the devil

Somehow Nami had managed to get Luffy whipped already and they weren't even together? It amazed everyone and after a suggestion from an unhelpful green haired moss ball, some were now seriously wondering if she was truly the devil, and if so, she should seriously deserve a bigger bounty.

From a distance away you could just about see two people walking towards the ship, one was an orange haired woman, she was slim and tall. Whereas the other was an ebony haired male with a straw hat, he was a bit taller than the orange haired companion but the question was, why did he look so much chunkier than when he'd left?

This soon started to attract some attention from the members of _Sunny. _As they neared you could distinctly hear the loud calls from Luffy and the occasional strict voice from Nami telling him not to be such a baka.

Just then almost everyone's mouth dropped as Nami and Luffy neared, however what made everyone so stunned is that Luffy was holding every bag Nami had. Also it appeared as if Luffy had no bumps or bruises over him... which meant he willingly took them?

Almost all the boys occupying the ship had the same thought as knowing smiles crossed there faces, _whipped. _However, one of the males looked like a gaping fish at the sight in front of him.

Sanji.

He didn't know what to say, he could only stand there and open and close his mouth as no words came out whilst Luffy acted like a moron but still continued holding her bags. Who knew he had it in him?

Even when Robin called down to them to get Nami and Luffy to look up at her as she took a picture he still held the bags without a worry and just smiled up along with Nami.

Amazing... Nami had to be the devil for sure.

* * *

**A/N **I will be editing previous chapters soon as I've come to realize that there are sooo many typos and a lot of punctuation I need to add in.

Memories'34 x


	10. Who knew it could be so addictive?

No dear readers, you are not dreaming, having a heart attack or whatever type of condition you are imagining up. I am well and truly updating.  
I know some won't be bothered to read this but I feel it's necessary to tell my readers why I haven't updated for what, half a year? (Blimey, that's a long time)  
Well, here I go. (Feel free to start reading and skip this- I won't mind) The reason I didn't update for such a long stretch of time was mostly because I went to a rather bad/depressed place and had I have updated I would've surely made something so completely angsty that it'd depress you all or, I'd have most likely wrote some sort of horrifying death for one of the straw hats... which therefore would have turned into an angsty update and would've depressed you all... I think you get it.  
Also, for some time I just thought what was the point? Then on top of that, I lost all inspiration to write anything for the straw hats (I know, you're probably thinking what the hell; so am I!)  
Plus some big crappy family problems just over loaded me and I think I'll get on with it now as you've probably got the point of why I didn't update.

Anyway, I really am sorry- I hope you except it- and come back to support me with my updates. I've got a month or so left off so I will try my hardest to write some more and give you updates.

* * *

Who knew it could be so addictive?

It'd been a good few weeks since the crew had touched upon land so naturally they were all quick to evacuate the ship and flee onto land. Normally Nami had no problem with this, as long as she could tell (yell at) them to be back at a certain time and not to misbehave and cause havoc (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp... in other words basically all the males on the ship) but today was different. Yes, she still yelled... I mean told, them all this but the dilemma Nami was faced with was that the money that'd been stashed in her room had magically disappeared and from what she knew no one actually had any knowledge of that money; not even Robin- the woman she shared a room with.

So there Nami was, practically pulling out her orange hair whilst brainstorming, in front of her empty box, where her private collection of money had gone. She quickly ruled out that she'd spent it- purely because she didn't and she had no knowledge of spending it- also; let's face it, as if she'd forget spending money.

So she quickly started pulling together a hit list of all the soon-to-be victims that had been stupid enough to touch her precious money. Sanji was out, as he'd never take any money without asking first- why couldn't the others be like him? She quickly threw that thought away as she wouldn't have the patience to put up with seven other males on the ship declaring there never ending love for her on a daily basis; one was enough. Hmm, Zoro... maybe. Then again he never cared very much for money and even he asks when he does want money. Nami placed him at the bottom of the list, followed swiftly by Brook and Franky- why would they want money? Nami moved onto Robin... she wouldn't take money from her would she? Nami didn't think she would but then again the woman was such an enigma you could never really be sure what she'd do next. She was soon placed third on the list, second was Usopp. He was a crafty one and if he wanted money he often peed his pants asking (what a wuss) so it'd make sense he'd steal some. Chopper was too scared to steal anything so he was put immediately to the bottom of the list.

So, who owns the top spot you ask? Of course it could be no other than her infamous, idiotic, moronic, captain and boyfriend. If anyone was to know it would be either Robin- as earlier mentioned- they did share a room together or Luffy, the boy- who on occasions- has slept with Nami in her room. He was crafty and stupid enough to steal something like that from her. He should know better but let's face it, Luffy would never learn from anything stupid he did, would he? Nami quickly left her room and stormed off in search for her boyfriend that would soon be dead.

34'#

"NAMI-SWAAA~N"

Nami flinched at the sound of her name being screeched down the high street- how embarrassing. Her eye brow twitched in annoyance as she turned to see Sanji full speed flouncing towards her. As he reached her he started to noodle around her babbling about her beauty, you know, the usual.

She quickly put a halt to it as quickly spoke in a sugary tone, "Sanji-kun, you wouldn't have happened to have seen Luffy, would you?"

"That moron? Haven't seen him since breakfast, sorry Nami-swan."

Breakfast was hours ago, he'd surely be hungry by now and the more time he had with her money, alone, the more time he'd be able to spend it on food. Oh dear.

"Hmm, okay, guess I'll do some more searching. Bye Sanji-kun"

Without another word she was out of site, the only time she'd move so fast is when her money was at risk.

34'#

As Nami was walking she saw up in front of her was Chopper and Usopp, she called to them quickly to get them to stop. Once she'd approached she put on her fake cheery smile and asked Usopp through clenched teeth "Have you bought anything nice today?"

Usopp started to sweat and his teeth chattered- no matter how much he tried to stop them- as he answered, "Urmmm, uuhhhh, y-y-yes?"

No one was prepared for Nami's response as she seemed to suddenly grow in height and loomed over them with a demonic look on her face as she asked in the scariest voice known to man- at that point Chopper and Usopp were now in tears and quietly wetting themselves as they prepared for death- "And just _where _and _how_ did you get the money?"

Chopper quickly took to cowering behind Usopp as he was left to answer the incredibly angry woman in front of him, "W-w-well, I-I-I h-had money l-left o-over f-f-from last t-t-time..."

Nami quickly shrank back down to her original size and beamed with happiness at the answer, "That's good then... have you seen Luffy?" The last part of the sentence was when her voice began to get dark again.

Usopp's stuttered out a 'no' that disappointed Nami as he'd know better than others where he was. Without another word she turned on her heel and left in the other direction muttering about places and torturing a certain rubber boyfriend.

Chopper and Usopp exchanged glances before Chopper, for the first time, spoke out in a timid voice, "If she was like that with marines they'd never bother us again."

After, Usopp puffed out his chest- a signal he was about to start spewing out a bunch of lies- and spoke in a booming voice, "The great Captain Usopp wasn't scared at all, before meeting Luffy I have to face off alone against five thousand..."

34'#

Nami was starting to lose her last nerve; she'd met up with EVERYONE on the ship except the one person she was actually looking for. Then, to make it even better, they all told her they hadn't seen him, where the hell had he gone!

No one dared get in the navigators path as she walked along, practically fuming about not being able to find him. The only time she stopped her rampage was when she overheard some men walking out of a Casino muttering about 'some boy... in a straw hat... sitting there all day... loads of money.' Her whole face dropped as she connected the dots before her face turned bright red and she changed her course towards the huge casino with blaring lights shining in her face.

As she walked in she heard the background noise of chit chatter from the people around her as they sat around tables, in front of machines and in front of the bar. However, she dispelled these people as she went in search for a boy in a straw hat. She didn't have to search long either because when she got to the second floor there was a long row of machines which seated a few people but what caught her eye was the lanky boy, with a red vest top, tattered shorts, sandals and of course, the straw hat perched on top of his head. She watched him for a moment as he picked up a coin that was sitting in a huge pot then put it into a slot where it disappeared, her eyes then looked down to see another large, very empty pot- she almost had a heart attack as she realised it was _her_ money that _used_ to be there.

She marched over at full speed as he went to pick up yet another coin and spun him in the chair to face her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, no caring that others were now looking at them.

"Nami-"

"YOU TOOK MY MONEY, YOU'RE SO LUCKY THAT YOU'RE NOT TEN FOOT IN THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

"But Nam-"

"NO BUTS! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW IT WAS THERE, YOU BAKA!"

"Na-"

"I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT IT NOR DID I EVEN LOOK AT IT WHEN YOU WA-"

"Nami!" Luffy's voice cut off anything else she was about to say and his only explanation was his hand raising and pointing over to the sign above the machines.

Belli signs appeared in her eyes as a very greedy- ahem- happy smile soon pasted itself onto her face.

34'#

"Luffy, keep going, we have to win!" Nami's voice rung out to the archaeologists ears as she approached the both of them, camera in hand.

"Navigator-san, Captain-san?"

Nami quickly spun in her seat with belli signs still in her eyes- Luffy next to her carrying on- as she excitedly explained, "Robin! Good you're here! Take a seat, maybe you're lucky!" Without any other explanation Nami turned on her chair and carried on with the task of taking a coin, placing it in the slot and pulling on the lever at the side.

Robin raised a brow and looked up at the sign about, "_Win 200,000,000 belli with only three cherries in a row!" _

Snap.

* * *

Wow, feels weird to be writing again if I'm honest. Went back to the song that started this whole story off; Photographs. It gave me a lot of inspiration.

Anyway, I'm incredibly nervous about posting this update as I haven't done so in a while, so I'd really appreciate some feedback- i.e., did it suck? Characters not too OOC? Etc. Looking forward to hearing from some of you.

Thank you for reading. Much love, Memories'34 x


End file.
